<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>We've got this, baby by berettajane</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23367826">We've got this, baby</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/berettajane/pseuds/berettajane'>berettajane</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anxiety, F/M, Love, Parenthood, Pregnancy, Protective Sam Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 12:08:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>271</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23367826</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/berettajane/pseuds/berettajane</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>At 37 weeks, your labor breaks, and you are nervous.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sam Winchester/Reader, Sam Winchester/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>We've got this, baby</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I don't own the picture used.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>You’re going into labor.  You’re only 37 weeks and you feel so unprepared, even though absolutely </span>
  <em>
    <span>everything </span>
  </em>
  <span>is ready and you were just biding your time until the baby got here… at 40 weeks.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sam!” you hollered from the middle of your bedroom.  You just got out of the shower, wrapped in your fluffy robe and applying lotion when your water broke.  Sam came rushing into the room, a worried look on his face until he saw the puddle underneath you.  Excitement filled his body; it’s time.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Uh, just… deep breath.  We’ve got this, babe,” his voice soothing as he rubs your upper arms in an attempt to calm you, the biggest smile on his face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m not ready, Sam.  I can’t do this!  Not yet,” you panic, sitting on the edge of your bed and putting your head in your hands as worried tears start to fall.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Honey, listen to me,” he kneels in front of you, arms framing your lower body before he kisses your tight belly filled with your child.  “This is what we’ve been waiting for, all that we’ve wanted.  We’ve read every book, gone to every class, and filled our lives with everything this child will ever want or need.  Now, it’s time to meet them.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But--” you interrupt, breath nearing hyperventilation.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know you’re scared, baby.  I am, too, but I promise I will not leave your side.  We’re in this together, okay?” Sam wipes the tears from your face with his thumbs before kissing your forehead.  You nod your head, sniffling as you grab his hands and squeeze them. “Let’s go meet our baby.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>